


Bittersweet Encounters

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drug Use, F/M, Illegal Activites, Mafia AU, Smut, Swearing, Violence, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: An elusive Fox and a magnetic Crow enter into the most unlikely relationship, neither aware of the dangerous line they are walking. When the truth of Fox’s identity comes to light, she is forced to flee back to her family home. As the tension between the families rises, will our Fox manage to prevent an all out war? Or will her broken heart only lead to further destruction? (Cross posted to Tumblr)
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. The Elusive Fox

You’re standing at the bar, waiting for the bobbed brunette manning the bar to finish mixing your drink. It’s pretty loud inside of the small establishment, the birthday boy is surrounded by his own friends, laughing loudly. Your neighbor, and sort of friend has had a crush on the shaved headed man since high school. Her infatuation was the reason she had coerced you into attending with her, only to abandon you the moment he had started to pay attention to her. You were silently cursing yourself as you slid your phone out from one of your jean pockets.

YN: Thanks a lot dumb and dumber. It’s a Crow party. I’m literally surrounded by people, who, if they were to find out my identity, would do God knows what to me.

Akagi: What do mean it’s a Crow party? I didn’t think anyone living near you had connections to them?

YN: My neighbor went to high school with all of them, apparently. What am I supposed to do? It will look sketchy if I dip out now.

Yuto: Just stay calm, don’t drink too much, and keep to yourself. You know your story and can easily keep your alias in check YN. You can do this.

Akagi: Yeah! And when you can slip out, just go home! I’m sure no one will even notice!

You sigh, locking the screen as you accept the drink from the bartender, leaving the money for the drink on the counter for her. You turn, eyes scanning the packed room. You recognize some of the faces, having been prepared by your brothers in case you had a run in with the higher ups of the organization. Sitting at a large, very private table was their current leader Daichi Sawamura, as well as his closest employees. ‘ _ As long as no one here recognizes me, I will be fine,’ _ you think to yourself as you make your way back to the table to join the rest of your group. You freeze when a familiar face walks through the door, turning your head and sliding into the booth. You keep your head turned, watching out of your peripherals as he heads to his boss’s table.

You needed to leave, and the sooner the better.

Quietly grabbing your jacket, you slipped out of the booth, making your way through the crowd, trying to keep your pace steady. “Well hello there sweetheart. Haven’t seen you around here before.” The brunette steps in front of you, leaning across the doorway and blocking your entrance. “That’s because I’ve never been here before. Now if you’ll excuse me,” you try to duck under his arm but he just moves to stand fully in the doorway. You can feel yourself getting agitated. The last thing you need right now is to draw attention to yourself. “You weren’t leaving this wonderful party all alone now were you? Little sluts like you should be down on your knees begging for a taste of what we Crows have to offer.” You stifle an eye roll, straightening your back. You shouldn’t cause a scene. You should just shrug it off and leave as quickly as possible. But you are a Miya and you will not tolerate being treated so poorly.

“I highly recommend that you stop blocking my path and allow me to leave. I would hate to cause a scene during this lovely party when I put you flat on your ass.” His eyes grow wide as you growl out the words, amusement dancing in them. You’re ready to put him in his place fully when a voice interjects. “Leave her alone dumbass.” The blood in your veins run cold as you recognize the disinterested tone. Turning slightly your eyes fall on the tall blonde as he towers over you.

“What a surprise. Of all the people I would have expected to crash the party, you never would have made the list YN.” A frown tugs at your lips, panic starting to settle into your heart. “Guess I’m just full of surprises aren’t I, Tsukishima.” He scoffs at your reply, his hand gripping your chin tightly. “Are your annoying brothers here too, or did they really let you wander into a Crow’s nest alone thinking there wouldn’t be consequences?” You react before you can think it through, driving your fist into the blonde’s diaphragm and knocking the wind out of him. His grip on your face loosens enough for you to step out of his grasp, you react slowly when his arms reach out, ripping your necklace from your throat. “I don’t remember giving filth like you permission to touch me.”

You step out of the bar’s front door, breaking into a run and slamming yourself into your car. Your ‘friends’ would have to find another way home. You see the blonde staring furiously from the door of the bar when you pull out of the lot.

  
  


Tsukishima watches your car leave, making a mental note of your license plate number, although he imagines that running the plate would lead nowhere. You always were good at covering your tracks. He rubs at the spot on his stomach where your punch landed, the blow as vicious as ever. Turning around, he beelined back to the table where the heads of the Crows sat, sliding into an open seat and clearing his voice to draw attention to himself. “A very valuable fox is in town.” Daichi’s eyes light up, leaning forwards to listen to the blonde’s words intently. “The younger sister of the Miya twins. She’s nearly impossible to find once she goes into hiding, but I imagine she’ll be back looking for this.” He holds up the necklace he had pulled from your neck, the small floral shaped gem hanging from the silver chain glinting in the light of the bar.

A hand rips the jewelry from Tsukishima’s grasp, eyes staring at the chain in his hand. “Hello Ennoshita,” the blonde greets the new addition to their group. Ennoshita lifts his head, face twisted into a pained expression. “Her name, Tsukki. What’s her name?” His voice is barely above a whisper, the tone easily communicating his uncertainty in wanting to hear the blonde’s response. “Miya YN.” Daichi has leaned back, an arm thrown across the back of the booth. He watches the scene play out, recognizing the look of betrayal that flashes through his friends eyes.

“Who is she to you?” 

Ennoshita turns to Daichi, steeling himself as he answers. “My sugar baby.”

A collective gasp escapes from everyone at the table.

“Now that is interesting,” Daichi says, running his hands through his hair. “Does she know who you are to us?”

Ennoshita shakes his head. “Not that I am aware of. I never told her.”

“Good. What better way to keep tabs on Japan’s most elusive Fox than to have you by her side?”

  
  


Ennoshita’s hands grip his steering wheel tightly as he makes the drive to your house. He hadn’t received a response to the text he had sent you, but he didn’t want to assume that you were already on the run. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want you to be home. Part of him hoped that when he opened your front door the house would be silent, nothing left of significance to you. He didn’t want to face the reality that the entire relationship he had been building with you had been a lie, that you had blatantly betrayed his trust so easily.

As his car pulled to a stop a groan left his lips as his eyes fell on the brightly lit windows of your studio. His head fell to the steering wheel, his mind wandering back to when he had first met you.

_ “Here you go Miss! Your usual will be right up Doctor!” The barista was as cheerful as ever as she handed the cup to the other customer waiting patiently at the counter. “Doctor as in doctor doctor or as in someone with a PhD?” Ennoshita turned, one eyebrow raised as he surveyed the woman before him.  _

_ “Technically both,” he responded dryly. The woman laughed, the bubbly sound sending butterflies scattering throughout his stomach. _

_ “I like that answer” she replied as she walked away, leaving him behind. _

_ He was pulled from his thoughts by the barista telling him his order was ready. He accepted the cup gratefully, exiting the small cafe, any thought of the laughing woman vanishing as he stepped across the threshold. _

Ennoshita hadn’t run into you again until a few weeks later. 

_ He had woken from a restless night's sleep to realize he barely had any groceries, quickly bundling up and heading to the closest store. He saw you walking down one of the isles, humming along to the music playing from your headphones as you crossed items off of your list. He took a moment to really look at you, his mind remembering the fluttering in his stomach from the encounter in the coffee shop. You were certainly stunning, your (h/c) hair slightly messy. What struck him the most was the comforting aura emanating from around you. He knew absolutely nothing about you, and yet he felt so at ease in your presence. It was unnerving. _

_ “Hello again Doctor Doctor with a PhD,” your greeting pulled him from his thoughts as he took in your bright smile. _

_ “Hello again-” he trailed off realizing he didn’t know your name. _

_ “You can call me YN.” _

_ “Ennoshita,” he replied, offering a small nod of appreciation for your understanding. _

_ He listened to you humming as you browsed the shelves around him, his thoughts wandering to his friends words a few nights prior. “You never date anyone Ennoshita, get yourself a partner to help you relieve that stress.” He had sighed at them, they knew as well as he did that he barely had time to take care of himself let alone build a relationship with someone. “You’re one of the richest figures in this organization, just find yourself a sugar baby.” He scoffed at the idea of degrading someone in such a manner, yet as he watched you reach for an item on the top shelf, your shirt riding and exposing a sliver of skin above your jeans, he couldn’t escape the need to ask you to fill the role. _

_ “YN, are you free for lunch?” He watched as you turned towards him, studying him as if you were trying to read his intentions. _

_ “I am. Why do you ask?” _

_ “Grab lunch with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you.” _

_ You had agreed, finishing your shopping and loading your car before heading into the small restaurant down the street. Neither of you had spoken much, focused on ordering your food and sipping from your drinks. Ennoshita finally broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. “Obviously I know nothing of your situation, so you have every right to refuse me but I couldn’t let you walk away without asking: will you allow me to become your Sugar Daddy?” He had grimaced as the words fell from his lips, watching intently as an amused look fell across your face. _

_ “Do you even know what a Sugar Daddy is, Doctor Ennoshita?” You weren’t really laughing at him, you were more so intrigued by his blunt nature and his bravery. _

_ “I give you money and you occasionally entertain me.” His answer was as blunt as the question, but the conversation drew to a halt as the waitress arrived with your food. You both ate in silence. He watched as you thought over his proposal. _

_ “Take me on a date first. Let me get to know you a bit, and then I will decide.” He hadn’t expected such a realistic and cooperative answer. Honestly, he had expected you to reject the idea harshly. _

_ “Here’s my number,” you said sliding a piece of paper across the table to him. “No rush, I imagine the life of a Doctor is very busy. Just call me when you are free for an evening and we can make plans.” You had paid for your meal and left immediately after, not waiting for Ennoshita to reply again. _

_ He had been consistently busy for the following two weeks, finally finding himself free on a Saturday afternoon. He had hesitantly dialed your number, half expecting you to have moved on from the idea. “Hello Doctor Ennoshita, what can I do for you today?” Your voice immediately calmed his nerves, a side effect of your presence he found himself missing. _

_ “Are you free this evening?” He soaked in the light laughter that escaped your lips. _

_ “Hmmm, let me check my calendar.” He could hear the playfulness in your tone, laughing when you immediately replied that you would be available. _

_ “What did you have in mind Ennoshita?” _

_ “I’ll make us a reservation at X Restaurant.” _

_ You hummed on the other end of the line. “The most expensive place in the area. Definitely fits the Sugar Daddy Aesthetic. Where would you take me if this was a normal date?” _

_ He was taken aback by your response, most women would jump at the chance to enjoy the high class scene the restaurant provided. He thought for a second before replying. “I would cook for you.” _

_ “Sounds great. But we will cook together instead. I’ll text you my address, bring groceries for whatever you want to make. Does 6 pm work for you?” He confirmed the time before ending the call and quickly making a list of what he would need to purchase for the evening. _

_ He pulled into your driveway at ten minutes before 6, taking in your modern style home as he approached your front door. He knocked, waiting only a few seconds before you opened the door, a bright smile stretching across your face. “Welcome Ennoshita,” you greeted as you stepped back to allow him inside. You guided him to your kitchen, asking questions about what you would be cooking so that you could gather the right equipment. He fell into the same comfortable setting he had come to acquaint with you through the brief interactions he had had with you, watching as you moved seamlessly around him in the small kitchen. You asked question after question as you cooked with him, delving deeply into each of his answers with vivid interest. By the time you had sat down to eat he felt as if he had given you his entire life story, or what he could share of it anyways. _

_ “Why did you decide to become a doctor?” You asked as you cleared the table, depositing the dirty dishes in the sink. _

_ “A close friend suggested it. There was a need for more skilled doctors in the area, and I enjoy helping others so it was a natural fit for me.” He paused watching you contemplate his answer. “What about you, YN? You know almost everything there is to know about me, yet I know only the minimum about you.” Your eyes lit up as you leaned against the counter. _

_ “I am an artist. That’s my passion. Would you like to see? I have a studio on the upper floor.” _

_ He chuckled, joining you at the sink. “After we finish cleaning up our mess, I would love to see your work.” _

_ He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when you had told him you were an artist, but the breathtaking watercolor paintings lining the walls of your studio were not it. He slowly made his way from painting to painting, admiring the detailed work of each piece until he came to the showcase piece. This was your largest painting, tall enough you would have had to work from a ladder to reach the top portions. The rainbow watercolors trailed perfectly in the form of a lion, mouth open and snarling. _

_ “Wow, YN, you’re very skilled.” He turned, not noticing that you had been following him, watching him become more and more enamored with your art. Your cheeks were pink from his compliment, a soft thanks falling from your lips. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, he just found his hand cupping the back of your neck and drawing you against him. Your lips were softer than he could have imagined, the lingering taste of the tea you had been drinking clinging to them sweetly. He was drowning in you, searching the endless depths for a tether to ground him. You broke the kiss, panting softly against him. _

_ “Hey Ennoshita,” you whispered; he hummed in response. “I accept your proposal.” He pulled back, blinking at you for a moment as he took in the sincere look in your (e/c) eyes. He pressed a hungry kiss to your lips, falling back into the endless depth that was your touch. _

Ennoshita shook himself from his memories, letting the writhing anger and betrayal in his body subside before he exited his car and made his way to your front door. He hesitated before it, taking the short moment to fully compose himself before turning the handle and stepping over the threshold.

He didn’t want to face you, but he could never ignore a direct request from Daichi, not when he knew firsthand the consequences of doing so.


	2. The Magnetic Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr

You were seated in the corner of your studio, an open bottle of whiskey in your hand. A shadow fell across you, blocking the blaringly bright lights of the room. Turning your head your eyes met the familiar dark brown eyes of your so-called ‘Sugar Daddy’, Ennoshita. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, sinking down to the floor beside you. His body was tense, something that wasn’t unusual as he often had more stressful days at the hospital. Your head leaned against his shoulder as you sighed.

“My family,” you whispered. You had never mentioned them before, too afraid of the risk that came with his knowledge of who you really were. “I know that’s a topic I have always skirted around, and I have a good reason for doing so. Having a connection to me, to my family, could put you in danger.” The alcohol in your system helped you keep your voice calm, the fear and anxiety bubbling within you staying locked away.

“Why?”

“If I tell you it will only put you in more danger than you most likely already are.” You sat up, leaning back against the window. It was a dismissive move, one that you knew he found annoying, but also a clear, non-verbal communication that you wouldn’t tell him anything more now. You turned your head back towards the window, eyes searching the night sky as if the scattered stars could reveal the answer to your problems. Your averted gaze missed his hands tightening into fists as he held them by his side and his jaw tensing. A sad sigh escaped your lips, knowing the only path that was still available for you to take. Your thoughts wandered back to the day you had met the Doctor, not knowing then just how attached to him you would become.

_ You hadn’t expected to run into the handsome Doctor with the dark, tousled hair during that brief interaction in the cafe. You shouldn’t have even been in the cafe that day. Your brothers had told you to stay hidden in the small house you had bought. You were risking your life for a cup of the freshly brewed coffee blended artfully by the barista. You couldn’t recreate the flavor at home regardless of how many attempts you made to do so. _

_ The encounter had left you sighing in your car as you watched the Doctor rush across the street to the local hospital. In another life you would have taken the chance, maybe giving him your number or stayed to flirt a few moments longer. However, you found yourself longing for something normal again. You had spent most of your life on the move, always in hiding. Perks of your parents staging a coup and taking over Hyogo’s mafia when you were only six years old. By the time you were twelve you’ve been kidnapped twice and almost died once, and that was when your life as the elusive fox began. _

_ The constant change of name, the recreated backstories, the loneliness that came from never being able to trust anyone with your identity. It wasn’t the most ideal way for you to grow up, and when your parents had passed away just before you turned 17, you had fallen prey to the thought that your life on the run would finally be over. When your older brothers had stepped up to fill their role, you couldn’t help the overwhelming depression that had followed you into your renewed seclusion. _

_ That was almost eight years ago now. Your brothers were thriving, finally giving you a chance to try to settle down. When you had sent them the information about the small house in the middle of nowhere outside of a medium sized town in Miyagi with no known mafia affiliation, they had been surprised by the amount of detail. The email looked more like a business proposal than an email between siblings, causing them to laugh. How could they tell you no when you had been so thorough? Of course that didn’t mean there weren’t stipulations to the agreement. You weren’t meant to leave the house for the first few months. Groceries and supplies were delivered by an employee who had rented an apartment nearby. You were still in hiding until they could create enough rumors of you living elsewhere. A solid bluff to fool their enemies. _

_ You started your car as the Doctor walked through the sliding doors to the hospital, a sad smile playing at your lips. “In another life.” _

“I have to leave, Chikara.” You couldn’t bear to look at him, too afraid to see anything other than confusion written on his features. “I might come back, if things settle down again, but I don’t know if or when that will be.” You wouldn’t openly admit it, not with this horrific timing and the growing chance of a long period of separation, but you would do whatever it takes to come back here, to return to  _ him _ .

“You mean because of this?” The change in Ennoshita’s tone startled you. His usually soft words are now biting at you. You turned your head, eyes falling on the small silver necklace dangling from his hand. You felt the world around you freeze, your mouth open and eyes wide as you pulled away from the brunette beside you. Your eyes never left the jewelry. Your mouth was dry and you knew that you hadn’t taken a breath yet, but you couldn’t move. You couldn’t process what was happening in this moment. You didn’t want to allow your thoughts to make the connection. The light caught the gem attached to the necklace, making it sparkle in the bright light of your studio.

You tore your gaze from the necklace, turning to meet his eyes. Their usual warm passion was gone, easily replaced with a depthless anger. The backdrop of destroyed canvases and spilled paints strewn across your studio only reinforced the image. The sharp contrast of the scene before you to the first time Ennoshita had walked the floors of your studio sent sharp waves of pain through your chest. He didn’t need to say anything, you could already see it, he knows who you are. Your mind raced with the endless array of questions that came with this revelation. Had he always known? Was he only here as a placeholder to tie you down long enough for the Crows to use you against your family? Was he here to bring you in?

Every memory the two of you had made over the past year flew through your mind as you searched for any missed signs of this new reality. The memory of that first night swimming to the surface as you were drowning in his dark eyes.

_ When you had encountered the handsome Doctor a second time a few weeks later you hadn’t expected him to invite you to lunch. You knew that you should have declined, providing some excuse and continuing on with your day, but you felt that same pull to him and quickly found yourself agreeing. _

_ You definitely hadn’t expected the Doctor, Ennoshita as he had introduced himself, to ask you to be his Sugar Baby. The almost pained look on his face as he asked the question causing you to have to forcefully swallow down the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of you. You could easily tell the request was half-hearted, but the fact that he had asked you anyways meant that he had to be interested in you. You had hesitated, grateful for the arrival of your food. You ate silently, mind churning over the request. _

_ You knew nothing about him aside from the fact that he was a Doctor. Being with you could potentially put him in very serious danger. And worst of all even if you somehow managed to evade the local mafia and maintain a private relationship you knew your brothers would find out eventually. Yet looking across the small table into those warm, deep brown eyes you couldn’t escape the lure of getting the chance to know him. “Take me on a date first. Let me get to know you a bit, and then I will decide.” _

_ You hadn’t expected him to call you two weeks later inviting you to join him for dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the area. You were grateful in that moment that you had always been quick on your feet. The restaurant he wanted to take you to was a known Crow establishment, somewhere you certainly couldn’t risk walking into. _

_ Six o’clock arrived quickly, the soft knock at your door had alerted you to the Doctor’s arrival. Your stomach had fluttered with the explosion of butterflies taking flight as you opened the door. He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, bags of groceries in his hands as he smiled at you. A bright smile was offered in return as you guided him into your small kitchen. You started pulling out pans and utensils, settling into the comfort that came with cooking at home. He answered any question you asked, even letting you deep dive into his answers as you got to know him. _

_ “What about you, YN? You know almost everything there is to know about me, yet I know only the minimum about you.” You couldn’t contain your excitement as you leaned back against the kitchen counter, the dishes awaiting you in the sink. _

_ “I am an artist. That’s my passion. Would you like to see? I have a studio on the upper floor.” You pushed away from the counter, ready to abandon the mess for another time to have the opportunity to showcase your work. _

_ Ennoshita only chuckled, before standing to join you at the sink. “After we finish cleaning up our mess, I would love to see your work.” _

_ You had led him to the second floor, switching on the bright lights of your makeshift studio. Art was the only constant in your life. Now matter where you went or who you were, the smell of the paints and the feeling of the brush moving across the canvas always made everything seem less overwhelming. You had even managed to make a name for yourself as an unseen artist. You would ship in paintings to be sold or displayed under a pseudonym. One day you would stand proudly with your paintings as they hung in a gallery, or at least that was the dream you were clinging to. _

_ Following along behind the dark haired Doctor, you watched as his slightly shocked eyes soaked in the work on each canvas. He moved slowly, really taking the time to appreciate each piece. You noticed his fingers ghosting along the pieces he enjoyed the most, tracing the intricate shapes lightly. Your heart swelled as he stared at the canvases with awe. No one had ever reacted this way, had appreciated your work with such raw emotion. Not that you had seen anyways. _

_ He stopped before your final piece. This was your largest painting, towering above you. The rainbow watercolor lion. It was what you had been working on over the past few days, and was still incomplete in your eyes. “Wow, YN, you’re very skilled,” Enooshita said as he turned to face you. Your cheeks were pink from his compliment, a soft thanks falling from your lips. _

_ Before you could react his hand was cupping the back of your neck as his lips pressed gently against yours. His lips were soft and warm as they melted against your own. You could feel your heart hammering against your ribcage. You wondered if he could hear it too, the quiet room making it seem all that much louder. One kiss and you knew. Whatever would happen, you wanted this. More than anything else in your life, you wanted to take the opportunity laid before you. _

“You’re a Crow.” Your voice came out barely above a whisper, the words shaky as you found your voice. You felt your body start to react, the adrenaline starting to course through your veins. A small part of you hoped he would deny the claim, to look at you with that warmth you longed for. The cold, emotionless look that was trained on you had your stomach lurching, the contents within churning wildly.

“And you are a Fox.”

The years of training and preparation sent your body into autopilot. You pushed to your feet, starting to run forwards before your mind could even comprehend what was happening. You felt the warmth of his grip on your ankle just as quickly. You paused, turning to look down at him as he crouched behind you. “You know I can’t let you leave YN. I don’t want to hurt you, so just cooperate with me.”

“You know what happens if I stay.” You don’t know what you were expecting as you whispered those words. Maybe you wanted the feelings you held for him to be mutual enough for him to give in and let you escape. Maybe you wanted him to offer you a solution, for the two of you to run away together. You didn’t expect for his reply to shatter your entire being, bringing you to your knees as he let them fall from his lips.

“They won’t do any permanent damage, and I will be there to patch up the rest.”

Tears welled in your eyes, blurring your vision. The dark waters of depression were already starting to lap at you, threatening to drag you into their depths. Your only light in the overwhelming darkness was the sudden ringing of your cell phone from across the room. The familiar ringtone you had set for your brothers piercing the silence of the studio and jarring you into action.

You jumped to your feet, pushing backwards to escape Ennoshita’s grasp. The sudden movement startled him, giving you a few brief seconds to start moving before he reacted. You had only made it a few feet when you felt his arm grip your waist roughly, pulling you against him. It took everything in you to fight against the urge to melt into his embrace, instead driving your elbow backwards and digging into his abdomen harshly. His grip loosened enough for you to push forwards. You hooked your leg behind his knee, twisting your upper body to push fully against his chest. He started to fall backwards, a hand lashing out at the last moment to grip your forearm and drag you down with him. You collapsed onto his chest, your knee hitting the floor roughly, pain shooting up into your leg at the impact. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a flash of metal, your mind immediately recognizing the needle Ennoshita was pulling from his jacket pocket. You kicked out, knocking it out of his grip before he could react. You pushed upwards, diving for the discarded drug fully intending to utilize the sedative to aid in your escape. Your fingers gripped the needle tightly as you turned back towards him, only to feel his weight slamming into you. Two large hands wrapped around your throat, cutting off your airflow with the pressure he was exerting. Your vision started to swim with darkness, unconsciousness a looming threat to your safety. Focusing all of your remaining energy into your arm you swung the needle up, planting it in Ennoshita’s side, the shock of you stabbing him loosening his grip enough for you to release the liquid into his body.

His dark eyes grow wide as he pulls the empty needle out, his hands shaking as he frantically searches his pockets for his phone. You are gasping for air beneath him, tears now spilling unhindered from your eyes. You catch your breath and hear him starting to speak into his phone. You quickly sit up, arm colliding with his phone and sending it scattering across the floor. He turns to glare at you, his features now clearly painted with anger. You can’t even reciprocate the feeling, you can’t feel anything beyond the drive to survive. Pushing your weight forwards you tackle him to ground, reversing your positions. His eyelids are starting to grow heavy, his limbs less responsive.

A glint of soft pink and lilac catches your attention at his side. You reach down pulling the necklace from beneath him. Gazing at the small petals of the Primrose charm you can’t help but laugh at the irony.

_ After a grueling week at the hospital Ennoshita had asked you to meet him at his apartment late in the evening of his first night off. You had quickly thrown on nicer clothes, heading into the city to see him. You knew what the request was- stress relief to help contend with his rough week- and you were more than happy to oblige him. You had quickly found yourself growing addicted to his touch, longing to feel his toned body pressed against yours as often as his busy schedule would allow. _

_ Entering his apartment, you were quick to kick off your shoes, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he walked you to his bedroom. He broke the kiss when you entered, pulling away from you. He smirked at the small pout on your lips. “I know it’s been awhile, but be a good girl and be patient.” You nodded, biting your inner cheek as he slipped fully out of your grasp. As much as you would have liked to act like a brat tonight you held back. Tonight was about his needs more than it was about your own. _

_ “Come here little dove.” You walked forwards, letting him position you before the full length mirror in his room. He moved behind you, fingers reaching around your neck as he placed a necklace on you. He clasped the silver chain in the back, straightening the small flower charm that sat between the curve of your breasts. His hands settled back on your hips as you looked down at the jewelry. “A primrose?” you asked softly, your (e/c) eyes meeting his in the mirror as you looked up. He only hummed in response saying that he thought it suited you. A small laugh escaped your lips, one of his eyebrows raising at the sound. “So you don’t know the meaning behind the Primrose then?” Ennoshita shook his head, leaning in to press kisses along the top of your exposed shoulder. “The Primrose usually signifies being unable to live without your partner.” _

Ennoshita slumped fully to the floor beneath you, the sedative fully kicking in now. Leaning down you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, tears still falling freely down your cheeks. You whispered into his ear, hoping that maybe your words would reach him even if only in his dreams.

“May we meet again in another life, Chikara.”


	3. The Persistent Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr

You weren’t sure how much time you had. How long would the sedative last? Had his call been completed? When would more crows show up? Your thoughts were racing as you stumbled your way across the room, hastily wiping the remaining tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. Grabbing your phone you redialed your last incoming call, scrambling to collect the things you would need to take with you as you made your escape. The line rang once before the call was picked up. A loud knock at your front door startled you, your breath catching in your throat. “YN, ya know yer s’posed to answer the first time we call ya.” Osamu’s drawl pulled you from your momentary panic, a single word falling from your lips. “Run.”

You heard the splintering of your front door as it was kicked in, your legs moving on their own as you scrambled to the window, unlatching it and shimmying your way through the small gap before pressing it closed again. You held your breath as you side-stepped along the small ledge that ran the length of the second floor of your house. Inside of the house, you could hear the muffled shuffling of the intruders. Your eyes scanned the grounds around the back edge of the house, searching for any lingering reinforcements. Loud shouts echoing from your studio had you muttering curses under your breath. A deep breath in and you jumped, landing a little awkwardly you muffled the yelp from the pain that shot through your ankle. “Fuck.” Gritting your teeth you pushed to your feet, jogging into the thick trees behind your house.

You sucked in a breath as you saw movement in the forest ahead of you, quickly ducking down behind a tree. You tried to muffle the sound as you reached into your bag, withdrawing the gun you had hidden there. You had never been a fan of handling the weapon, only learning to do so as a last resort for defending yourself. Crouching down, you continued creeping through the trees, listening for movement as you stepped lightly.

The canopy of branches grew thicker with each step you took, the darkness of the moonlight faded enclosing you in darkness. Your breath came in soft, short pants. Your grip on the gun tightened as your heart raced. Adrenaline was racing through your nervous system, threatening to tear you apart from the inside. You forced yourself to focus on the steps you were taking, trying to subdue the growing fear festering within you. The snap of a branch under foot in the thickest part of the trees to your left had you freezing in place, your eyes closing as you attempted to heighten your hearing.

One step. The only sound you can hear is your own erratic breathing.

Two steps. The silence of the forest around you was almost oppressive. Even the usual chittering of small animals and insects was non-existent.

Three steps. You weren’t even sure you were breathing at this point, too focused on keeping your heart from beating out of your chest. You wanted to run. To let the adrenaline coursing through you take over and carry you as far from this darkness as possible.

“YNnnnnnnnn.” The mocking tone of your name as it was drawn out in that recognizable voice had shivers running down your spine. It sounded as though they were still making their way into the tree line behind you, so you quickly crawled your way forwards, eyes finding the motorbike that was hidden beneath a natural camouflage ahead of you. You slid your bag into the case on the back before you pushed the bike out onto the road. You climbed onto the seat and turned over the engine.

_ Pop! _

Your shoulder jolted forwards, feeling numb as if it had been knocked out of place. Your hand flew to your bicep as a searing pain ripped through from your back. Head tilting back you saw the satisfied smirk plastered on Tsukishima’s face, the metal of his weapon glinting beneath a stream of moonlight. He kept the muzzle pointed towards you as he took a step forward. The bright lights of an oncoming car illuminated the scene around you, the loud screech of tires on pavement as the driver slammed on their brakes distracting the blonde. Taking advantage of his temporary distraction you hit the gas, weaving behind the vehicle.

You winced as you steered the front of the bike, pain shooting through your shoulder and torso. The wetness pooling around the center of the pain made your shirt cling to your back uncomfortably. Gritting your teeth, you let the wind dry the blood as it ran down your back, focusing on weaving your way down the empty road. You heard several small ‘pops’ as you sped away, jolting slightly with each one. The sounds of the gunshots faded as you pulled further away from the Crows.

Escaping their on foot pursuit in no way meant you were safe. Your mind scrambled to plot your escape. The Crows would expect you to head directly to your brothers, which meant they would have traps set for you at both of the closest airports and all of the local train stations. If you tried to drive back to Hyogo you would have to cross through Tokyo, and that was even more dangerous than hiding out in Miyagi. You hit the main road through town, eyes lingering as you passed by the hospital. Tears stung at your eyes, a mixture of the pain in your shoulder and your heart keeping you at the edge of a breakdown.

You turned, heading north. Your only goal was to escape the reach of the Crows. 

A long drive, a very expensive plane ticket, and a flight lasting a little under two hours later had you standing safely back in your home territory. The loss of the adrenaline from your escape paired with the blood loss from the bullet wound on your shoulder made your limbs feel heavy, your thoughts moving sluggishly. You shuffled slowly through the airport, your small bag hanging from your side. Your eyes scanned the crowd before you, searching for a familiar face. You were surprised when you found the grey hair and light brown eyes of your brother’s former mentor Kita. An exhausted smile spread across your face as you approached him, his face quickly twisting in concern as he took in your disheveled state. “YN,” he greeted softly, quickly wrapping his arm around your waist to support you. You felt as if your knees would give out at any moment, the threat of unconsciousness now looming as you let go of the remaining threads of your survival instincts.

Kita had barely gotten you to the large black car before your eyes had rolled backwards, your body collapsing against him. He lifted you into the back seat of the car, sending sharp directions to the young driver behind the wheel. He pulled back your jacket, noticing the blood that had made its way onto the top of your shoulder. He pulled his phone from his pocket, placing the device between his shoulder and his ear as it rang. He turned you to your side, lowering your shirt as his eyes took in the wound you had hastily packed gauze into. Your upper back was soaked in blood, the strong iron smell filling the back of the car. He leaned back, directing the driver to get you both to the nearest hospital with urgency.

“Kita,” Atsumu responded as he accepted the call. “Didja get her?”

“I did, but it’s not looking good. We’re headed to the hospital here. She’s been shot, and has lost a good bit of blood. I’ll update you as soon as we arrive.” Kita ended the call quickly, his jaw tensing as he looked down at your unconscious figure. All that he could do was pray, unwilling to contemplate the fallout to come.

_ Your eyes blinked open, taking in the darkness of the room around you. Leaning your head up, your breath had caught at the scene before you. Slivers of moonlight shone through the curtained windows, illuminating Ennoshita’s peaceful face in an ethereal glow. His soft hair was splayed around his head. His lips were slightly parted. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was almost enough to lull you back to sleep. “YN.” The sleepy, hushed call of your name sounded so endearing and full of longing. Your heartbeat quickened within your chest. _

_ You had only met the Doctor a few months ago, by chance in a small cafe you weren’t supposed to be visiting. His presence provided you a solace previously unknown to you. Each breath easing your endless anxieties. You found yourself clinging to every word that fell from his lips, your ears tuning into his voice intently regardless of where you were. You could pick him out in a crowded room based only on the languid, velvety tone of his voice. You yearned for his presence when he was away, the space beside you feeling that much more empty when he was unable to fill it. It felt as though your entire life had been spent running so that you could end up here. That fate had been leading you to him. _

_ His fingers brushed over your cheek, the skin growing warm beneath his touch as you watched his eyes blink open. His eyelids drooped sleepily as he peered down at you. “Can’t sleep, little dove?” His voice was raspy, stirring a familiar warmth in your stomach. You leaned into the hand he held by your face, trying to calm the pounding of your heart. “I’m still sleepy,” you whispered as his hand moved to cup the back of your neck, pulling you to settle onto the pillow beside him. He rolled to his side, his soft lips pressing against yours. The kiss was sensual and deep, the sleepy movements of his tongue as it slid across your own were languid. Any lingering doubt was wiped from your mind, and in this moment you knew that you were totally and irrevocably in love with Ennoshita. _

You blinked your eyes open, the bright light of the room around you blinding. “YN?” The soft, familiar tone calling your name drew your attention. Your eyes finally focused on Kita’s concerned form. His calloused thumbs brushed away the tears that you hadn’t realized were trailing down your cheeks. You lifted your hand, placing it over his own. Your arm was stiff, the I.V. placed there uncomfortable. You took in the small hospital room, noting the many vases of flowers you had received.

The sight of the silver chain dangling from the front pocket of your bag brought your memories crashing down around you. Kita could only watch as your heart broke before him. He wrapped his arms around you, gently pulling you against his chest as the first sob wracked through you. No one really knew what had happened to you in Miyagi, but the pained sobs that echoed in the small room had an unfocused anger simmering in his veins.

A knock at the door put him on high alert, his arms stiffening as he dropped a hand to his waist. He watched intently as the door opened, relaxing when the familiar mops of blonde and gray hair made their way through the door. He saw the same anger and concern grow across the twins features. He waited for one of them to approach before he pulled himself away from you, watching as your tear filled eyes found your brother’s faces. You practically launched yourself at Osamu as he sat on the edge of your bed, one of his arms pulling you into his chest as the other stroked your hair. Atsumu moved to the other side of your bed, his hand rubbing your lower back soothingly.

The room was quiet aside from your sobs, Kita and the twins waiting patiently as they subsided to sniffles. Osamu’s grip on you relaxed as you pulled away, leaning back against your pillow and wiping the remaining tears from your eyes. Atsumu handed you a glass of water, helping you to hold it steady when he realized your hands were shaking.

“What happened YN?” Osamu’s voice was gentle as he spoke.

Your voice was hoarse from crying, the little energy you had upon waking up quickly dissipating with the strain of crying. “Tsukishima.” One word was all you managed, your eyes blinking sleepily. That one word was enough for everyone in the room. They were all aware of the blonde’s fascination with catching you. He wasn’t supposed to have been in Miyagi, having taken up a temporary position in Tokyo beneath the Cats. Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair roughly as he stood, pacing in the space beside your bed. The pressure of Kita’s hand on his shoulder stilled him, his eyes wide with anger as he turned to his friend. “Let her sleep. We can deal with this later. She needs rest.” Atsumu’s hands clenched in fists, he was obviously struggling to control his anger.

The soft whisper of his name that fell from your lips as you turned to where he had been sitting calming him momentarily. He brushed his fingers through your hair, taking the moment to really look you over. Your bandaged shoulder. The handprint shaped bruises on your neck. The swelling in your ankle. He was torn between the ferocious anger and distress over your wellbeing as they raged within him. A glance over at Osamu revealed that he felt the same. An unspoken vow was exchanged between the twins, a promise to bring whoever had dared to do this to their little sister to face the punishment they deserve. No one touches their sister and gets away with it.


	4. The Relentless Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr  
> Warnings: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF MISCARRIAGE.  
> Mentions of blood. Topics of depression. Swearing. Hints at murder.

[MIYAGI]

Ennoshita blinked, his eyelids felt as heavy as his limbs were. His mind was fuzzy, the room slowly coming into focus. He stared up at the ceiling, noting the dark sky outside of the large windows that lined the side of the room. He recognized that he was in YN’s art studio, yet his memory of how he had gotten there escaped him. “Look who finally decided to rejoin the living.” Turning his head slightly, Ennoshita saw Tsukishima sprawled across your desk chair, a smug look on his face. “What happened?” he croaked.

“Hmmmm, well what do you remember?” He managed to push himself to a sitting position, rubbing at his temples as his head began to throb. Pieces of the night began to flash in his mind as his memory slowly started to return. “YN is a Fox. We fought, she drugged me.” The blonde only nodded. “Where is she now?”

“She ran when she heard Tanaka and Noya entering the house. I caught up with her, finally got a clean shot on her.” Tsukishima patted his side where his gun was holstered. Ennoshita felt the blood leave his face, his heart clenching at the thought of you lying in the forest with blood pooling around you. “Unfortunately she still managed to get away. Don’t know how far she will make it with the blood loss, but we have everyone from here to the Weasel’s border on alert and watching for her. We’ll catch her before she gets too far.”

Ennoshita couldn’t suppress the loud laugh that escaped him. “If you think she’s dumb enough to try to go through Tokyo to go home, you are underestimating her. She’s headed in the opposite direction.” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed as he sat up, pulling his phone from his pocket. He connected with whoever was on the other line, relaying the new information, but Ennoshita could tell by the disappointed look in the blonde’s eyes that it was probably already too late. You had escaped their grasp again. He felt overwhelmed by the rush of emotions the events of the night had supplied him. He needed to sleep off the side effects of the tranquilizer, and he wanted to get as far from this house that was littered with memories of you as possible. Stumbling to his feet, he made his way out to his car, taking one last glance at your house before driving away.

[HYOGO]

Kita stood at the large windows that lined this side of the hospital, facing out towards the city. His hands were clasped behind his back, his posture as relaxed as ever. “Kita-san, thank you for waiting. How can I help you?” 

He turned to face the dark haired doctor, offering a small smile. “I need to call in a favor.” The Doctor’s eyes widened at Kita’s words, grimacing slightly. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I need to know the details of Miya YN’s treatment. I do not need her file, just give me a brief overview. And please, Doctor Hirota, make sure you do not leave anything out.”

[MIYAGI]

Ennoshita made his way into the large office where Daichi and the other head Crows were gathered. “Chikara, how are you feeling?” Daichi greeted, his eyes focusing on the dark bags beneath the Doctor’s eyes. 

“Rough, but that’s to be expected.” Daichi nodded in understanding before turning back to the group. “So what have you learned?”

“YN is currently being released from a hospital in Osaka. She caught a flight from Akita after making her escape from the raid on her home. All we have been able to ascertain is that she’s stable. They have someone with her 24/7 so she is nearly untouchable at this point.” Kiyoko informs the group.

Ennoshita felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood his system upon hearing that you were alive. The thought that he had inadvertently caused your death had been haunting him over the past day. His fingers making their way to his phone entirely too often as he found himself on the verge of texting you. He figured it would be pointless. You had probably changed your number, cutting all ties to your life here in Miyagi the second your identity was discovered. He had so many unanswered questions, with no way to get the answers he found he so desperately needed.

“Tsukishima, can you find an excuse to visit Itachiyama?” Daichi’s voice pulled Ennoshita from his thoughts, his eyes falling on the tall blonde. “Of course I can. Would you like me to go stir up some trouble?” Daichi nodded, his hands clasped as he leaned forwards onto the table. “What is most important is for us to find out why she was here. If she was here as an informant for her brothers we need to know what she learned. For the time being, you are all on high alert. Be ready for anything.” The group mumbled their agreement before they began to disperse.

[HYOGO]

_“You know almost everything there is to know about me, yet I know only the minimum about you.”_

_“It’s like you were made for me.”_

_“You are a Fox.”_

_“I don’t think I will ever be able to get enough of you.”_

_“Me? Love you? I was just the lure to lead you into our trap.”_

Your eyes blinked open, adjusting to the dim light of the hospital room. A stabbing pain in your lower abdomen stole the breath from your lungs. It faded quickly, leaving you gasping for air. You had barely caught your breath when another wave of pain reclaimed it. You felt a gush of warmth on your inner thighs, your vision blurring as tears began to spill down your cheeks. Pulling the blanket aside, your stomach churned at the red that was tinting your skin and the sheet below you. Your hands shook as you fumbled with the call button, alerting the nurse to your need for assistance. You bit your lip, hands gripping the rails of your bed tightly.

It took the nurse several minutes to arrive, her face falling as she took in your rigid form. She quickly called for a doctor, rubbing your lower back in an attempt to soothe you. The Doctor prescribed you painkillers to alleviate the sharp pains that were still crawling through your abdomen in irregular intervals. When the pain had subsided enough for you to relax, they brought you to a lower floor for testing, confirming his suspicions. You listened as he spoke, his voice empathetic and soft. It felt as though you were encased in a glass box, the world around you dim and muffled. One word echoed through your mind as waves of numbness crashed against your skin.

**Miscarriage.**

The rest of your stay in the hospital passed by in a blur of downed medicines, half eaten meals, uncertain looks shared between visitors, and the rise of the moon as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. You forced a small smile as Kita arrived to escort you to your family home, his brows furrowing at the dead look in your eyes. He remained silent throughout the drive, not wanting to pressure you into talking about what had happened when you weren’t ready.

Kita couldn’t suppress the groan that fell from his lips as the car pulled to a stop outside of the house. He had warned the twins to limit the number of guests they had visiting today, not wanting them to overwhelm you. Based on the various vehicles parked along the edge of the long drive, they hadn’t listened.

“YN, would you prefer me to sneak you in the back?” He spoke softly, trying not to startle you. Turning to face him, you were ready to agree with his suggestion but you spotted familiar tufts of black hair as someone walked out of the front door and took a seat on the front steps. “No, I’ll be fine. Thank you though, Kita.” He frowned as the car pulled to a stop, watching as you scrambled out of the car.

Your feet moved on their own, your pace quickened until you were sprinting towards the steps. Suna’s eyes were wide as you threw yourself against him, his back hit the ground with a loud thud. You sat up, your legs awkwardly straddling his waist. A taunt sat on the tip of your tongue when he shifted his weight, easily flipping you over. He had your wrists pinned above your head, the sharp pressure of a knife at the edge of your throat.

“Are you really going to come at me without a weapon to defend yourself? Did you lose too many brain cells living in Miyagi?”

“C’mon Rin, just admit that you missed me” you sang as you wiggled your hips beneath him.

His face contorted in mock disgust as he pulled away, standing and offering you a hand. He pulled you to your feet before he sheathed the knife back into its place in the lining of his jacket.

“Maybe things weren’t as fun around here without you to make fun of.”

Your face scrunched up as you stuck your tongue out at him, laughing as he rolled his eyes playfully. Kita arrived, issuing a brief greeting. “Your brothers are waiting, YN. You know how they get when you make them wait.”

The joy you felt over being reunited with your childhood friend quickly vanished as you entered your brother’s office. The large projector board gleamed with the faces of several Crows. Your stomach churned as you felt the deep brown eyes you had grown to love staring at you from the screen.

“Perfect timin’, we’ve got lots to discuss, little sister.” You blinked, your brother’s words shaking you from the momentary daze. You felt a warm pressure against the small of your back, eyes peering to the side to catch Suna’s impassive face as he guided you to the small couch across from where the Twins were seated.

“Now I know we didn’t send ya to Miyagi to gather information for us, but since ya had some run-ins with those heathens anyways we need to know what ya learned.”

You ran your fingers through your hair as you glanced back to the rows of familiar faces on the projector board. Your face twisted as you felt the sweaty build up on your palms mix into your hair. ‘How much did they know?’ It was always difficult to read your brothers, Osamu especially, when they didn’t want to reveal the cards they held in their hand.

“C’mon YN, we don’t have all day,” Atsumu drawled, his voice thick with impatience.

“Maybe if you didn’t make it seem like you were interrogating her, she’d be able to answer easier.” Atsumu’s eyes narrowed as he turned to Suna, slightly shocked by the sudden outburst.

“It’s okay, Rin. ‘Tsumu is right. We all have other things we should be doing.” You quickly intervened, trying to prevent your brother from lashing out at his underling. “I’m okay,” you added in a whisper as you stood, heading over to the laptop hooked up to the projector board. You clicked through a few images, not recognizing most of the faces. You stopped when you reached the image of a man with a closely shaved head and a delinquent look. You chewed on your bottom lip, struggling to remember his name. “I don’t remember his name but he’s part of their main security team,” you informed the group with a shrug. The next image was of an energetic looking man with part of his hair dyed blonde. Thinking back you remembered seeing him sticking to the shaved headed guy’s side at the party. “He is too.”

You don’t recognize any of the other unlabeled faces as you flip through. The last image slides onto the screen, a lump forming in your throat as you snap your head away. Ennoshita’s picture stares up at you from the small screen.

“And who’s this then?”

You turn to meet Osamu’s eyes as he leans towards you, his eyebrows raised slightly. “A doctor from the local hospital. Didn’t know he was associated with the Crows.” You sigh internally, grateful that your voice came out nonchalant.

“What do you think this Doctor was doin’ at yer house the night ya left?” You feel your shoulders tense as you continue to study Osamu’s face, searching for a tell to give away how much he already knows. He’s as unreadable as ever. “I dunno ‘Samu. Maybe he wants to be initiated fully instead of just being an associate.” You suppress a shudder as he stares at you, finally shrugging and leaning back into his seat. “Yer probably right. Thanks for tellin’ us what ya know.”

Relief floods through you as you exit the office. Your limbs feel heavy with exhaustion as you make your way to your old bedroom. Swinging the door open you groan at the obnoxious tones of pink painted on the walls. Further inspection reveals that much of the room had remained the same. You were grateful your brother’s had at least had the forethought to swap the small twin princess bed with something queen sized and more fitting for an adult. You flopped down onto the soft material, curling onto your side as your eyes flitted to the large window. The blue gray sky outside only managed to pull you deeper into the thralls of your budding depression.

“Did she say anythin’ to either of ya?” Osamu asked as he leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knees. Kita shook his head, noting the slight tightness in the younger twins shoulders. “You’re worried about her,” he stated plainly, earning a stiff nod in response. “I am also. We do not have enough information about what happened in Miyagi to approach the situation.” The atmosphere of the room was apprehensive as the group silently agreed with Kita’s concern. 

“She seems fine to me. Probably just tired from sleepin’ in those shitty hospital beds.” Atsumu said dismissively. Kita felt Suna tense beside him, a slight turn of his head brought the fire in the younger man’s eyes into his view. He placed a hand out, moving to placate the situation before a fight broke out. “She’s not fine, dumbass. Did’ja even look at her?” Osamu scoffed as he slapped his twin in the back of the head, earning an angry scowl from the blonde.

“He’s right, Atsumu. Your sister is far from ‘fine’. I’ve never seen her eyes look as lifeless as they have over the past week. I believe whatever happened in Miyagi managed to break her. We need to go about this carefully.” Kita said drawing Atsumu’s attention away from his twin. “So we’ll just get her to tell us what happened. Easy solution.”

“You know YN as well as we all do, Atsumu, and if you try to pressure her into talking about it she’ll shut down completely. We’re trying to prevent her from falling apart, not push her over the edge.” Atsumu scowled at Kita before glancing at Osamu. The gray haired twin was focused on Kita, a thoughtful look in his eye.

“She just wants away from this life. She wants to be able to settle down and just live. She won’t be able to do that with Four Eyes on her tail all the time. Let me go after him.” Three sets of eyes were locked on Suna as he stared blankly out the window. “Ya want to start an all out war by breakin’ the most unanimous agreement all of the factions have made? Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Atsumu’s wide, honey eyes shone brightly with anger as he tilted his head.

“What we definitely do not need to do is fight amongst ourselves. We aren’t going to find out anything that happened in Miyagi until YN is ready to tell us. All we can do for now is be patient and pay attention when she voices her needs. She will come to one of us when she is ready to talk.” The group agreed, albeit somewhat disgruntledly, to wait for you to approach them to talk about what had happened to you.

Kita walked beside Suna as they made their way through the large house, headed towards your room to wake you for dinner. He placed a hand on Suna’s bicep, silently asking him to step out onto a balcony to speak with him.

“Suna.”

“Kita.”

“What’s gotten into you? You’re speaking out of turn. Are you intentionally trying to get on the twins’ bad side?”

Suna’s lips turned slightly, forming a small almost indistinguishable scowl. “You know exactly what my issue is.”

“You still harbor feelings for YN? After everything she has been through, everything you have done, you haven’t let her go?” Kita sighed, rubbing his temples lightly as he thought about the situation. “You know she wants out of this life Suna, and the chances of you ever being able to escape it are slim to none. The only way out for you is to buy your way out, and even then you will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder.”

“I’ve been saving for years, Kita. I have enough money saved up to buy my way out and take care of the two of us for the rest of our lives. I want her to have the life she’s always dreamed of, and I want it to be me who’s sharing it with her. We both know I’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy.”

“I never took you for the romantic type, Suna,” Kita laughed as he stepped back into the hallway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suna grumbled as he followed.

“Thank you Suna, for taking care of YN. What she’s dealing with right now, she’s going to need you there to support her.” Suna only nodded, ending the conversation as they approached your door.


	5. Shallow Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to Tumbler.  
> TW: This chapter contains mentions of miscarriage/pregnancy loss and the after effects of the loss. Mentions of blood and mild violence. Depictions of anxiety and depression. Mental instability. I think that’s it, but just be prepared when you read it.

Itachiyama

Tsukishima strutted beside his escort, a look of menacing indifference plastered on his face. He had never really enjoyed his visits to the Itachiyama group, finding that he had a tendency to butt heads with their leader too often. This visit was different, however, and he couldn’t shake the anticipation that bubbled within him. He had never been so close to catching you, despite years of effort and failed attempts to do so. 

The difference between those times and now was that he had the perfect bait to lure her out one final time.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he was ushered into the large office where he would put his plans into motion. All he had to do was play his cards right.

“Why are you here Tsukishima?” Sakusa asked from his desk. Komori sat closer to the blonde, sharing nervous glances between the two men. Tsukishima appeared unaffected by the almost rude tone in the blunt question, having grown used to it during his interactions with the group over the past few years.

“Checking in. That is my job after all.”

He almost missed the shift of Sakusa’s face mask as he frowned at the response. “I have nothing new to speak of since your last visit. So unless you have information you’d like to share, please leave.”

_ Tsk. _ Tsukki scoffed, leaning forwards onto his elbows to glare at Sakusa. “Always straight to point, aren’t we Sakusa. Fine. There was an incident in Miyagi that you should be made aware of.” His eyes were trained on the head of the Weasels as he spoke, watching for any subtle changes in his demeanor. “A certain Fox made an appearance. I’m sure you know the one I am referring to, after all she is tremendously difficult to catch.”

Sakusa blinked, leaning back in his chair with feigned disinterest. “And what about her? I assume since you are speaking to me about it you didn’t catch her.”

Tsukishima clenched his jaw, biting back the anger that was swelling within him. “She escaped. Funny that she managed to stay in Miyagi for almost a year without anyone else noticing. Especially since she was dating one of the Crows closest associates during that time.” He paused, leaning back himself, a wicked smirk spreading across his features. “Although I guess you can’t really consider it a relationship when he was sent there to keep tabs on her.”

Sakusa balled his hand beneath the table, the muscles in his arm tensing. “And this concerns my area why exactly?”

Tsukishima shrugged as he pushed to his feet. “Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t. I just didn’t want to leave anything out of the update. I have nothing else for you. See you in a few months.” He threw a half hearted wave as he exited the room, his smile twisting further as he heard Sakusa pulling his phone out to call the Miya Twins.

‘The bait is laid, now the only question remaining is will you bite little Fox?”

* * *

Hyogo:

You stirred from your light sleep as a hand gently shook your shoulder. Turning your head revealed Suna, with Kita a few steps behind him. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you sat up. “It’s almost time for dinner, trouble.” You smile softly at the fond nickname bestowed upon you by your friend. “Okay. I’m gonna change into clean clothes and I’ll be down,” you replied while nodding your head. They both agreed before leaving the room. Your head felt fuzzy, and you didn’t really feel up to going downstairs to eat with everyone- if you could even eat at all.

You wandered over to the large closet, opening the double doors. Inside was an array of clothes you had worn when you were younger. You couldn’t fight the overwhelming rush of wonder that flooded your system. Would your baby have been a girl or a boy? If they had been a girl, would they have enjoyed the pretty pinks and pastels your mother had always forced you into? Or would they have taken after you more and prefer to wrestle with the boys? If they had been a boy would they have acted like your idiot brothers? Or would they have been more reserved like Kita and Suna were? Your heart ache and your stomach churned as you closed the doors to the closet, leaning your head against the wood. Family was the one thing you had always longed for, and to find out that you were going to have one as that life was being ripped away from you was shattering. You felt like you were suffocating, with no one around to show you how to breathe again.

* * *

Walking into the dining room, you quickly took the empty seat between Osamu and Suna. The large table was packed with various members of the group as well as a few associates. You listened half heartedly as the group talked amongst themselves. Occasionally someone would ask you a question or grab your attention to share something you had missed.

It was overwhelming.

You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to hear about the dates they’d been on, or the marriages they’d celebrated. You certainly didn’t want to hear about their healthy babies. You wanted to scream, to tell them all to stop and just leave you alone, but you could only nod and pretend as if the world around you wasn’t crumbling apart.

As the group was ready to receive dessert, Suna offered you his hand, leaning over to whisper in your ear. “I’m full. Let’s dip.” You nodded stiffly, accepting his hand. As one of the other guests pulled the Twin’s attention from you to the other end of the table you quickly stepped out of your chair, letting Suna pull you along behind him. He caught Kita’s eye, giving the older male a small nod, before the two of you exited the room.

The warm air of the summer day was quickly developing a chill as autumn approached. You shivered slightly as you walked down the garden path , jolting when you felt a warm weight on your shoulders. Glancing back you saw that Suna had removed his blazer and wrapped it around your shoulders. You offered him a soft smile as you slipped your arms into the material. It was warm and smelled strongly of his cologne. A smell you were familiar with as he had never changed colognes in all of the years you had known him. The warm scent comforted you, allowing you to relieve some of the tension from your shoulders.

The walk was quiet, with only the sounds of the world around you save for the occasional burst of obnoxious laughter that carried from the house. This had always been your safe space when you were home. A place where you could just lay and sketch, often with Suna napping beside you while the twins plotted against the two of you from the bushes. Your favorite spot was beneath a tall Maple Tree. The leaves would always turn the most vivid shades of red and orange and yellow during the fall before they slowly fell to the ground as winter approached. You found your feet carrying you there, to your last remaining safe space.

You slumped against the tree trunk, leaning your head onto Suna’s shoulder after he had settled beside you. You stared out over the garden for a moment before letting your eyes flutter closed. He had easily noticed how uncomfortable you were in the crowded dining room, your spaced out eyes and the way you would clench your fingers together as certain topics were brought up. He couldn’t help but worry about you. “YN, do you want to talk about what happened to you in Miyagi? If you do, you know I am here to listen.” Suna kept his voice low as he spoke, his tone even despite his wish to hear you pour your heart out to him. He felt you shake your head, his heart clenching with the disappointment he felt. 

No matter how badly he wanted to just sweep you into his arms and hug you close to him, he had to wait until you were ready. And he would wait, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

_ Thud. Twack. _ The muffled sounds of vigorous movement echoed down the hallway as Suna made his way to the kitchen. He thought nothing of the sounds, assuming one of the other occupants of the house were utilizing the spacious training room the Twins had built. He pulled to a stop a few feet after the doorway he quickly back stepped to the entrance. Inside of the room he saw you hard at work. You looked incredible in your tight athletic leggings and matching tank top, the material stretching over your body in ways that had him shuffling his feet.

He forced his eyes away from you, quickly noticing the state of disarray the rest of the room was in. A scowl formed on his face as he realized you had been here for way too long. For someone who had just gotten out of the hospital the day before, you were risking overworking your already exhausted body. He pushed into the room, quietly walking over to where you were. “What are you doing trouble?” You jolted a little at his words, spinning away from the heavy bag you had been working with. He easily dodged your fist as you swung at him, your eyes growing wide as you realized who had snuck up on you.

“Sorry Rin,” you said as you started to turn back to the bag. He caught your wrists, keeping you facing him. “You just got out of the hospital, YN. You should be taking it easy for a few days.” His ginger eyes glared at you, unrelenting as a pout formed on your lips. “One round. You versus me. Then I’ll stop.” He groaned inwardly, knowing that you were stubborn enough to not give up until you had gotten what you wanted. “Fine,” he agreed, “One round only.”

* * *

You stood opposite him on the large mat in the center of the room. Your fists wrapped in black gloves and a Bo staff clasped between your fingers. As he stepped on the mat with his own staff, you dropped your center of gravity, feet spread apart to imply that you were ready to begin. Gripping his own staff with one hand, he motioned for you to attack.

You stepped forwards, tapping your staff against his once before starting your attack. The twacks of the wooden staffs hitting each other filled the room. Your body pulsed with the adrenaline that was now coursing through your system, overriding the pain of your throbbing shoulder and the screaming voice inside of your head. You were finally able to just focus. Each strike against your partner was riveting as you found yourself finally thinking freely.

_ I was pregnant. _

_ The baby is gone. _

_ Ennoshita doesn’t care about me. _

_ I’m completely alone. _

_ And there is one person to blame for the turmoil raging through my system. _

As your mind raced, you didn’t notice that your strikes were growing more intense, nor did you hear as Suna attempted to pull you from your thoughts. The blank look in your eyes eliciting a worried expression as he blocked a strike and tried to reach out to you.

_ Tsukishima Kei. _

_ The Ambassador, as he liked to be called. _

_ This was all his fault. _

_ He needed to pay for the loss he caused you. _

The twack of your staff hitting Suna’s was replaced by a soft thud, startling you from your angered thoughts. Your eyes blew wide, tears stinging at the corners as you watched blood begin to trickle from your friend’s nose. You released to grip on your staff, rushing to grab a towel from your bag. You sprinted back to where he stood, gently pressing the soft material against his face. His hand came up to cup your cheek, wiping away the silent tears that had started to make their way down your cheeks. “I’m so sorry Rin, I don’t know what came over me,” you whispered, your face angled downwards to hide the myriad of emotions you knew he would read in your eyes.

“I’m fine, trouble. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve given me a bloody nose, and it probably won’t be the last.” His tender tone forced more tears down your face. You didn’t protest as Suna took the towel from your hand and pulled you against him, his chin resting on your head as you cried into his shirt. 

* * *

Kita stepped into the large office, joining the Twins and the rest of the family for the meeting that had been called. He slid into the seat that had been left open for him, nodding at the Twins as they listened to a report from one of their associates.

“Okay. We’re gonna get right to the reason we called this meeting. Tsukishima made a sudden visit to Sakusa yesterday.” Atsumu leaned onto the table, his hands clenched together tightly. “While that’s his job it seems he only made the stop to use Sakusa to taunt us about what happened with YN.”

“YN was discovered earlier than we thought, and those bastard Crows implemented one of their associates in a position to get close to her.” Osamu added. Kita could feel the atmosphere of the room growing tense, his own feelings stirring to anger. His discussion with the hospital Doctor had provided him with enough information to infer what your relationship with the Crow Doctor really was. He knew that the Twins would be upset when they learned that he had been withholding information, but he wasn’t comfortable with telling them what he had learned until he had gotten confirmation from you or someone else directly involved.

“The fact that Tsukishima stepped into a territory for an unscheduled meeting after his run in with YN is disconcerting. We are all aware of the history he has with her. Can we confidently say that he will not break the binds of his contract to capture her if an opportunity arises?” Kita drew attention to his largest concern, watching the flash of anger in the Twins eyes. You were their baby sister, and they would do whatever it takes to protect you- even if that meant starting a war.

* * *

Miyagi:

Ennoshita entered the small personal office of his close friend, Daichi, closing the door behind him. “Ennoshita,” Daichi greeted, motioning for his guest to take a seat as he finished his phone call.

“How are you Chikara?” Ennoshita was honestly tired of hearing the same question fall from different lips. He had been drugged, found out his girlfriend was a Fox, and learned that she was seriously injured while escaping. How was he supposed to feel when his emotions were constantly being tugged in different directions. “Honestly Daichi, I don’t know. I’m here I guess. Beyond that, it’s too complicated to deal with right now.” Daichi bobbed his head in understanding, choosing not to press the matter. Ennoshita was grateful for this quality in his friend. Daichi knew when to press and when to back off. It was relieving.

“I need your help.” Ennoshita blinked across the desk at his friend, waiting for him to continue. “We’ve torn the house apart, but we can’t find anything. I know it’s going to be rough for you, but would you go to the house and see if you can find anything? We need to find out why she was here.” Ennoshita let the request simmer in his mind for a few moments, his thoughts checking off all of the pros and cons of agreeing. He’d have to face this sooner or later, so he’d might as well get it out of the way now.

“Yeah. I’ll go see what I can find.”

* * *

Searching your house was exhausting. His mind constantly dragging memories of the time he had spent there with you to the forefront of his mind. He was beginning to regret agreeing to do this. Honestly, from what little he did know about you, there wasn’t going to be anything here to provide the Crows with the answers they were seeking. He had no doubts that you would never have left such blatant evidence behind, even if you had to leave in a rush.

He found himself in your studio again. The state of it was even worse than when he had awoken after the fight with you. The Crows had completely destroyed your paintings, the material laying scattered in pieces across the floor. Several of your paints were spilled, the color seeping into the hardwood floors. He could picture you walking onto the scene, the pained look that would flash through your eyes as you picked up the remnants of your hard work. His heart ached at the thought, his body moving to stand the easels upright again. Before he knew it, he had cleaned the entire studio. It wasn’t in the pristine condition you usually kept it in, but it was clean enough to ease the ache in his heart.

He moved to your desk, sitting in your seat and glancing around. He shuffled through the drawers, not finding much of interest. As he opened the last drawer a worn sketchbook caught his eye. The tattered edges of the cover page indicated that the book was older, probably something you had brought with you from your childhood home. He lifted it carefully, not wanting to ruin the images trapped within it’s pages. He opened the cover and began flipping through the pages. He didn’t recognize most of the people and places held within the pages, but he could infer your relationship with them.

The images of your brother’s were the easiest to pinpoint, the duality of the Twins highlighted in each image. You perfectly captured their similarities, yet managed to create a distinct difference between them. Each portrait radiated the adoration you held for them.

There were images of a stoic looking man, someone he believed to be a sort of father figure or a mature older brother figure even. The most elaborate images were of a man with narrowed eyes and dark hair. Ennoshita couldn’t tell what your connection to him was, but he could feel that you loved him and not in the same way you loved your brothers. He felt the heated tendrils of jealousy clawing their way into his chest as he stared at the sketch. He scoffed, flipping the sketchbook closed.

The back cover caught, falling back to the desk. He noticed a heavy sketch on the final page, his curiosity getting the best of him as he turned the page. His breath caught in his throat as he gaped at the drawing. It was him, the bold details of his sleepy eyes as he laid with his head on your lap. He could clearly remember the day you would have drawn this. The warmth of the sun on his face. The gentle breeze as it blew through your hair. The determined look on your face as your wrist moved with each line you added. His eyes stung with tears as he felt his heart shatter again.

Ennoshita was in love with you, and he had realized it entirely too late. 


End file.
